


Special Delivery

by MeagstheWriter



Series: Trimberly week part two [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Day three: Naughty, F/F, F/M, Female Tommy, Minor Tommy/Zack, Recreational Drug Use, Strap-Ons, Trimberly Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-04 19:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeagstheWriter/pseuds/MeagstheWriter
Summary: Zack and Tommy got high and bought something for Kim and Trini...without telling them. The results are better than expected for both couples.





	Special Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it's late but when do I ever post things in a timely manner?

“Oh that’s feels so good babe.”

"Yeah? What about this?"

"Ohhhhhhh keep going I'm so close!"

Five minutes of moans increasing in intensity and Zack comes with Tommy not far after him. She pulls the strap on out and lays down next to him. They're both breathing heavy and Tommy chuckles to herself then kisses him on the shoulder. She can see the cum on his chest and she strangely feels proud that she did that with just the strap. Zack gets in the shower first and Tommy sits on the counter as she hand washes the toy for next time.

"Told you you would like it."

"I knew I would like it, I just didn't like that you named your strap after you."

"Did you want me to name it after the last person that used it? Because Trini jr. sounds great to me."

"Wait what?! You and Trini hooked up and I didn't know about it until now?"

"Yeah when she first transferred here, we hooked up before she moved in with you. She is a master with Ollie. Kinda makes me feel bad for Kim."

"....Why?"

"Because Trini was using my strap-on, she doesn't have her own. At least I don't think she does."

"God I'm glad I'm not insecure, most guys would feel some type of way about the way you're talking about sex with someone else. I'm more upset that you hadn't told me before now."

He steps out the shower at that point, water still running for her, and she gives him a kiss before getting in.

"That's just another reason why straight men are the worst and I don't associate with any of them. And why I love you. Get me a pair of pjs and make something to eat?"

"Love you too."

Tommy smiles at him and he leaves to get dressed in the clothes he brought. He pulls out a pair of shorts and a tank for her before making a bunch of sandwiches. They're going to be smoking later so he has to make plenty of food. She comes out of the bedroom dressed with a blunt in between her lips,and one behind her ear, and Zack takes the one from her lips as she passes. She walks off to open the windows while he finds a lighter, forgetting that he left his in his bag.

"Where did we get this from?"

"Tori as always, she is the greatest supplier for my recreational activities. Because the most important rule is?"

"Dont get high off your own supply."

"Very good."

He lights it and hands it back, because ladies first, then takes a hit himself feeling the affects almost instantly.

"Woah! Tori has good shit."

"Right?! Thank god we have an understanding or I would be out of business."

* * *

Trini is working out at the the terrible campus gym, because the good one is privately owned and that cost money. Her phone rings in her ear, cutting off the music, so she hits the button on the side of her headphones to answer.

"Hey, I'm at the gym."

"I know you told me, but you just got a package addressed to here and I'm curious because why would you address to my place."

"Huh? I also haven't ordered anything recently, I'll come by after here I'm almost done."

"Okay love you."

"Love you too babe."

The call ends and Trini continues her workout slightly confused wondering what this package could be. It could be a gift and Kim is just fucking with her, but she doesn't think so this time. She doesn't shower at the gym she waits until she gets to Kim’s place, however she does buy some food because Kim hasn't mastered cooking yet. She gets there, hands kim the food she brought, showers and finds Kim making plates in the kitchen. She sees the package on the table, her name on it and all, but she has no idea what it is.

"Did you see your package?"

"I did see it, no idea what it could be tho."

"Maybe Tommy bought it and accidentally put your name or something."

"But why address it to me and then get it sent here?" I'm gonna call her."

Kim watches Trini pull out her phone and call Tommy. She puts it on speaking and picks at the salad in front of her as she waits for Tommy to pick up. 

"Yo, sup T?"

"Hey, Kim called me and said I got a package addressed to your place and we're just trying to figure out what's going on. Got any ideas?"

Tommy thinks for a moment and then it pops into her head.

"Ohh. I may have ordered you a strap-on while I was high with Zack the other day."

The food Trini was eating goes flying across the counter as she spits in shock.

"You did what?!"

"I bought you a strap-on, though technically Zack and I did it together."

"Why did you do that?"

"Well I was talking about, well the last person that used mine and that I haven't gotten to use it in a while-"

"You can say it's me, Kim knows we've hooked up before."

"Weird Zack didn't. Anyway Zack said he missed anal and I offered and then we got high and I brought up how sad it is that you don't have your own to use with Kim. Long story short we ended up on the toy website and now you have a strap-on that matches your skin tone."

Kim and Trini are speechless, leaving Tommy anxiously rambling to try and cover her ass.

"Look it was more Zack’s idea than anything and Tori had gave me some new strain of weed so I didn't know how it would react to us and please please don't be mad."

They both start laughing and Tommy sighs mentally at them not being too mad.

"It's cool T, we'll just return it as soon as we can. No worries, see you later."

She hangs up and and continues to eat her lunch, but Kim gets a little curious.

"Are we really just going to return it without even opening it?"

"Do you want to open it?"

"I mean yeah we can return something if it's been opened, it just can't be used."

Trini gives Kim a long look before putting her plate in the sink and sitting on the couch where the box is sitting on the coffee table.

"Well, it's more for you than me, come on open it."

Kim joins her on the couch and opens the package. Tommy did indeed buy Trini a skin tone colored, very realistic, strap-on connected to a black leather harness. She holds it up to Trini’s arm and it does match her tan skin almost perfectly.

"Well it must of been easy to tone match, it looks exactly alike."

"You look like you want to use it. I'm not opposed, so it's up to you."

"I mean it was bought to be used. Why not use it?"

"Okay but you're paying Tommy back."

Kim pulls Trini into the bedroom and they fall on the bed together. They quickly take each other's clothes off and Trini gets to work. After about an hour Kim pulls away and hands the harness to Trini.

"Put it on."

Trini smirks and pulls on the harness slowly. The music they put on has Trini in a mood so she strip teases Kim, which makes her laugh more than anything, and then she gets back on the bed. She gets the lube out and makes sure Kim is ready and slips inside.

"Ooooooooooh it's been a while since I've had something this big give me a second."

"I'm gonna go slow baby, just let me know when you want more."

Kim gets used to the feeling of something the size of a dick inside her, something she hasn't felt since high school, and slowly she does relax enough for it to start feeling good. She nods up at Trini and the pace of her thrusts quicken slightly. The music is loud enough to drown out the moans for their neighbors but Trini can hear them loud and clear. Another few minutes in and she quickens her pace again, much to Kim's surprise.

"Oh shiiiiiiiit!"

Trini smirks and grabs her waist to give herself more control and power in her thrusts. Kim reaches up and touches her arms to steady them both and she starts to laugh.

"Oh my god you're sweating so much babe."

"I wonder why....second time today actually. Surprisingly my workout was less intense than this one. Thank god it wasn't leg day!"

They both laugh breathlessly and they pause for a moment to have a tender moment and kiss. 

"Okay enough laughing I'm like this close."

"This close huh? What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make me cum dammit!"

"Yes ma'am!"

Trini picks up her legs and puts them on her shoulders and really goes in with her thrusts. The bed is shaking and Kim has to grab her headboard to make sure it doesn't break or hit the wall too much. There is so much power behind her thrusts that it really doesn't help, but it's the thought that counts. Kim is straight up yelling in ecstasy because of what Trini is doing, it's kinda giving her a big head or big dick energy.

"Home stretch babe. It won't take much!"

"Me too!"

Somehow Trini speeds up again and goes at a lightning fast pace to finish together with one final push and yell. Trini let's Kim’s legs down and then passes out onto the pillows next to her. Kim laughs and hugs her close and Trini groans and pulls out.

"Okay next time, not on workout day and you're on top. This is not going to be an every day thing. Woo, I need a fucking nap!"

"No one told you to go that hard but okay. Next time, right now nap time. You're not even going to take that off are you?"

Trini shakes her head and Kim laughs again and undoes the straps to the harness for her girlfriend and falls asleep not long after her.

A few hours later Tommy gets a cashapp notification from Kim. It says 'thanks for the gift I owe you', as she has sent half of the cost of the strap-on the other half of the cost went to Zack. When Tommy realized what the money was for, she started cracking up in the middle of the grocery store.

**Author's Note:**

> You know that thing where you buy things on amazon when you're drunk and forget about it until it arrives? Yeah that but with weed. Hope you liked it.


End file.
